One night stands
by Jeraldve
Summary: A series of one shots between Fang/ max, Max/Ari, Fang/Iggy/Jerald.  if i get to 3 chapters.
1. FangMax

I don't own maximum ride. EVEN THOUGH THATD BE FREAKING AWESOME!

Enjoy. Read and review.

Fang/max

Chapter one:

I was sitting around, painting my nails black, chatting with my girl friends. Since Jeb wanted me to hang with more humans. By the way, my name is Max, short for Maximum, and I am 98% human, and 2% bird. I live with my hateful dad, Jeb, my 3 brothers, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy ( don't ask) and my 2 sisters, Angel and Nudge.

"omg. Did you see that jock at school today in science? He was like totally hot." Rambles one of the girls I was sitting by. I didn't really bother to listen or to care what they were saying.

"yes his biceps were huge" squealed another girl.

"well guys, its 1am. My dad is going to be looking for me" I stated, but I just wanted to get out of there.

"aww, ok Max." my friend Micky groaned.

"see yeh" I grumbled as I walked out the door in to the cold. My house was about a block away, and no one was ever out at 1am anyways. Of couse I had to think that in my mind, cause right as I did cold hands wrapped around my neck, covering my mouth and eyes.

"guess who maxie-poo?" they said

"fang. Its 1am. Why are you stalking me?" I said sharply

"I am not stalking you. It is simply following." He turned me around and I looked into his eyes. They were blacks, and emotionless, but I saw a hint of love and blushed hard.

"Maxie, I know we've been dating a while. And….." he trailed off

"yes fang?"

"well I was wondering. We've kissed before. Would you be will to do more?" he blushed really hard.

I kissed him firmly on the lips. "yeh id do more with u" he grabbed my wrists and pull me on his back and started to run into a dark alley.

"where are we going?"

"don't worry about it" he answer and just kept running. He got to his house and ran inside, shutting the door fast behind him. He set me down and hugged me. He picked me up again and carried me upstairs to his bed room shutting and locking the door behind him, setting me on the bed

"wha…a.t…. do yo..u.. wan..t me to do?" I stuttered, blushing hard.

"what do you want to do?" he asked me well taking his shirt off showing his chiseled abs and jet black wings. I was practically drooling. He hesitenly moved his hands toward my breasts. Lightly massaging and rubbing the erect nipple through my shirt.

"Fang. Fuck me" I whispered. He smirked and pulled off my shirt, letting my breasts flop around cause I don't wear bras, they fuck with my wings. He took the nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and nibbling at it. I gave out a light moan. He smirked up at me well I blushed. I rubbed my hand agent his crotch and he sucked in a quick breath. I unbuttoned his pants hesitantly well he did the same to me welll sucking and licking my neck.

"god fang feels amazing" he smirked again, pulling my pants down and leaving butterfly kisses across my chest.

"this should feel amazing max" he pulled my panties down with his teeth and threw then on the floor like he had done the rest of my clothing. He slid a hand up my thigh and towards my pussy, then he slowly and teasily ,put 1 finger in me. *******

I shot up in bed, not ever feeling this before.

"relax max, I wont hurt u" he whispered. I dropped down on the bed and he moved his finger. I squealed, blushing hard. He looked up at me again and moved down between my legs.

"fang.. what are you doing" I whimpered.

"just relax" he said again. Then I felt something cold and wetter then my pussy agent my clit. I gave a little scream. Fang inserted another finger in me and it felt amazing. I gave a moan and he inserted another finger in earning another moan. He started to move his fingers in and out of me licking about my pussy. He moved his fingers quickly in and out of my pussy.

"god fang.. im going to…." He pulled his fingers out of me and stuck his tongue up my pussy swirling his tongue in me as far as it would go. I felt my climax hit and came all over his face. He licked the juices up and I looked at him in disgust. He stode up and pulled his pants off along with his boxers. I blushed hard and looks at his erect cock. It had to be at least 10in.

"touch it max" he instructed. I scooted over to the side of the bed and put my hand around his cock. He gave out a groan, so I took it was a good thing. He put his hand on mine and moved it up and down his shaft. I went along with it and he finally noticed it so he took his hand off mine.

"oh baby, suck on it" I didn't know how to do that so I just keep moving my hand up and down his shaft. "do you know how to?" I shook my head no. "put the end of my cock in your mouth babe." I did as he asked and put the end of his cock in my mouth. It was soft, but was odd since I never have had a cock in my mouth. He pushed his hips up, pushing his cock farther in my mouth and I started to gag. Fang say this and moved it out again. I took my mouth off his cock.

"do you not like that?" he asked. I shook my head no. "lay on your back on the bed" I did as he said. He spread my legs and felt my pussy. "max, im going to take your virginity."

"right… now?" I blushed hard. That was a stupid question.

"yeh babe. Its going to hurt a little" I nodded and he lined his cock up to my pussy. "you ready?" I nodded again and he slowly slided his cock into me.

"ahh… god" I clenched my teeth as he slide past my barrier. It hurt, his cock was to big for my untouched pussy.

"does it hurt?" he questioned.

"yes" I hissed through my teeth. He stopped for a moment to let me get used to his cock. I nodded and he started to move in and out of me. It felt amazing because he was massaging my breasts well moving his cock in and out of me.

"faster" I moaned at him. He didn't hesitate and went faster, pounding me harder. Oh god. It was amazing, he was starting to pant and let sexual sounds out.

"Max god. You're a dirty whore. Your pussy is chocking my cock. It feels amazing." He pounded my pussy as hard and fast as he could well I moved my hips agent his, biting and nibbling at his neck. My nails dug into his back as I came screaming, till fang covered my mouth with his and cummed hard deep in me. The feeling was amazing and I was wanted to feel it forever. He collapsed on me, well panting hard.

"I love you Maximum" he panted

"I love you too Fang" I said still in lust. He rolled us on our sides and cuddled into me falling asleep.


	2. update

Hey you guys/gals! I will be updating tonight I hope. :D flood my boyfriends inbox. The 3 guy some or Ari and Max? you tell me


	3. guy 3 some

Chapter 2

Fang/ Iggy/ Jerald

Oh There stories are writen by 2fluffy1 but uploaded on here. I have... religious friends on mine that wouldn't enjoy me to much after this.

I do not own any Maximum ride characters but I do own my *snickers at Jerald* BF Jerald. (I am dead… writing this and my BF will be my pro editor like last time.)

ANNYYYYWAYS! Lets get this show on the road. (note: all people in this are over 21 now)

God. How to start this shit?

Iggy's phone rang, it was his best friend, Fang. He answered it.

"Whats up bro?" he questioned.

"Nothing much, how about I come over with one of my friends and we play some COD?"

"Okay sounds cool, come on over" He said. What Iggy didn't know was that Fang had other plans then playing a stupid video game. (Roll with it COD lovers, I'm right there with you)

"Hey Fang" Iggy said answering the door.

"Hey Igs, this is Jerald. He's my friend from collage." Iggy looked at Jerald's ocean blue eyes, slim figure, and dark brown hair. Jerald went over and hugged Iggy, grabbing his ass. Iggy jumped at the feeling of Jerald's hand.

"Umm, are you guys hungry or thirsty?" Iggy questioned, once there "little moment" was over.

"Nope, we brought drinks." Fang answered, bringing the vodka out of the bag he brought.

"It's only 4pm. You plan to start drinking?" Iggy questioned.

"Yes. Why not? Vodka is good at anytime." Fang answered back. Jerald wasn't involved in the conversation but was off using the bathroom. Iggy just stopped talking and went to turn the PS3 on. Fang shortly followed with the vodka and shot glasses.

"What'd I miss" Jerald asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothing much" Fang answered pouring a shot and taking it. "Want anything to drink Igs?"

"Yeh bro. Can you get me the Pepsi?" Fang went to the kitchen with the alcohol in hand and spiked Iggys drink. He walked back out to the living room where Iggy was screaming a stream of cuss words at the TV and Jerald was standing on the balcony looking at the cars in the city go rushing by. (hehe. Any know that song?)

"Thanks man" Iggy said taking the drink and downing the whole glass to Fangs amazement. Iggy had a grossed out look on his face and set the glass down.

"What'd you put in my Pepsi?" He asked furiously.

"Only a lot of vodka" Fang replied. He looked up to his friend on the balcony who had laid down on the lawn chair, hand down his pants. "Jerald, I see you over there" He snapped out of "his world" and looked at Fang blushing a deep red color.

"Ohh, Sorry. I'm Horny." He replied. Fang took 3 more shots and shoved a shot down Iggys throat. Iggy was getting tipsy and starting to slur his words together and Fang was hammered already, since it took less alcohol to get the flock drunk. Jerald came into the room and saw Fang, drunk out of his mind.

"Fang, Do you want to fuck me?" He whispered into Fangs ear while lightly letting his tongue lick behind his ear. Fang shivered and moaned lightly. Fang turned around and full on kissed Jerald. Soon the kiss deepened and they were making-out, letting there tongues play with each others, arms around the others. Iggy didn't notice any of it till he heard a moan from Jerald. They broke apart and both looked at Iggy, well grinning.

"Iggy open you mouth," Jerald instructed. Iggy did as Jerald said. Fang and Jerald went over to him and slid there tongues in his mouth. Jerald started to rub Iggy's crotch since he was more attracted to Iggy then Fang. Iggy got used to Fang and Jerald kissing him at the same time and was drunk enough to kiss back. By this time all 3 of the gentlemen had noticeable boners. Fang pulled away and stood up, pulling Iggy's shirt off, well Iggy pulled Jeralds shirt off.

"Iggy stand up" Jerald said lightly but lustfully. Iggy stood up and Jerald got on his hands and knees on the couch. He unbuttoned Iggy's pants and slid them down slowly. Fang was grinding into Jerald's ass with his hips well Jerald was working on Iggy. Jerald carefully pulled the elastic of Iggys boxers over the tip of his cock then slowly slid the boxers off, putting his mouth over the tip of Iggy's cock. Iggy jumped a little at the feeling of a mouth on his lower area.

"Jerald are you a virgin?" Fang questioned.

"huh? No, I haven't fucked a guy before though" He mumble with a mouth full of cock. Fang pulled Jerald's sweats off along with his boxers, the leaned down and lick his ass hole. Jerald squirmed at the feeling but soon got used to it and worked on Iggy more, by using his hand and mouth together. Iggy started to buck his hips back at Jerald's mouth, pushing his cock deeper.

. Jerald lets Iggy deep throat him till he shot ropes of hot cum into his mouth.

"Do you have any lube?" Jerald questioned Fang and Iggy.

"Yes, there is some in the bag." Fang slurred and mumbled well fiddling with Jerald's ass. Iggy pulled Jerald up and Jerald pulled Fang up off the couch, and started walking to the bedroom. Fang got the lube on the way there, hoping there wouldn't be as much pain. Iggy and Fang stumbled into the room, Jerald close behind them. Fang was pushed on the bed and fiercely stripped of his clothing.

"I call top" Fang said, grinning about not having to be fucked in the ass. Iggy laid on the bed on his side looking at Fang and Jerald helping each other put lube on there cocks. Rubbing each others shaft, making sure they were fully lubed. Jerald got behind Iggy and held onto his shoulders tightly, aliening his cock with Iggy's ass hole, Fang in front of then licking at Iggy's abs. Slowly Jerald slide his 8 and ½in. shaft into Iggy, whimpering slightly at the tightness. Iggy screamed, but Fang shoved his tongue down Iggy's though muffling the scream some.

God, Jerald easy, FUCK, your cocks huge" Iggy groaned in pain, still not used to Jerald's cock.

"Ready Jerald?" Fang smirked putting his cock at Jerald's ass hole.

"No." Jerald whimpered but Fang didn't care and shoved his cock hard into Jerald's ass, earning a scream of pain from Jerald then Iggy, because Jerald shoved his cock far into Iggy. After a few seconds Fang start to move his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Jerald. Jerald moved his hips agent Iggy's and back agent Fang's.

"Oh god, Fang that feels amazing" Jerald moaned, moving his hand around to Iggy's cock, starting to stroke it. Iggy leaned his head back and Jerald took the opportunity to kiss Iggy, sliding his tongue over Iggy's lips then into his mouth and Iggy lightly sucked on Jerald's tongue. They all started moaning and groaning in pleasure. Jerald moved his hand faster on Iggy's cock.

"God! GOD! Im going to cum" Jerald screamed.

"I am going to too." Fang moaned. Iggy nodded in agreement and Fang released a huge load of cum into Jerald, causing Jerald to release into Iggy and Iggy to cum all over the bed sheets and Jerald's hand. They all groaned well pulled out of Jerald and went to the shower to wash off, well Jerald and Iggy cuddled into each other.

"I just meet you and I love you" (HEHE movie quote any1?) Said Iggy.

"Love you too." Jerald answered. Then all of a sudden Max knocked down the door.

Im so mean. hahah... just kiding. well, I will update in 2 week hopfully. LOVE FROM the van hornys

vote: 4 some? 3 some? new fucks? max and _?


	4. sorry update again

HEY! Im back. hopefully. Sorry been busy as fuck. And sorry as hell. Haha. And cussing like a sailor. FIRST OFF! I want 3 people to say they love my bf for letting me upload on here. Then u get ur damn story. It is Ari, Max, Angel, and Nudge. Sorry you guys and gals if it isn't what you wanted Ive so far has a guy 3 some and a Fang and Max. Need less sausage fests. Will take sujestions for the next one!


End file.
